<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Night by melissfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276876">Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissfiction/pseuds/melissfiction'>melissfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Solar Opposites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, M/M, Plant sex, korvo cries a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissfiction/pseuds/melissfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry was about to go on the best date night of his short, pathetic life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first time posting on AO3! Also, basically, I just imagine their genitals as tentacle-dicks that come out of a hole.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korvo paced around the backyard with his Element Detector.</p><p>
  <em> Beep… beep… beep…  </em>
</p><p>Nothing. </p><p>There were no useful elements on Earth! Of all the 118 elements that Earth discovered, everything just <em>had </em>to be carbon-based. Korvo had enough carbon to last the destruction of five planets. What he <em>needed </em>was the isotope Megeon-166--or as it’s called on Earth, Erbium. He needed at least 15 moles to repair the ship and, of course, nobody was helping him. What was the point in being mad, anymore? He knew nobody would help him but it never got any less frustrating. </p><p>Terry slid open the back door while cradling a tray of Starbucks<b>™ </b>frappuccinos in one arm. “Korvo!” he called out. “Got your favorite--matcha frappuccino!” </p><p>No, that’s not right--Terry <em> did </em> help. Just in a different way. Only Terry knew how to get everyone’s Starbucks <b>™</b> drinks right. </p><p>Korvo tossed the Element Detector over his shoulder and took his frappuccino. Oh, the first sip was always the best. The whipped cream was at the bottom just the way he liked it. </p><p>Terry just… stood there and watched him drink the frappuccino. He wasn’t even going to sip his own untouched pink drink. He was waiting for a specific response from Korvo. Probably one that was two words and began with a “T”. </p><p>Korvo sighed. He had to relent. “Thank y--” </p><p>“--<em> Do you know what day it is today? </em>” Terry quickly blurted out. He was unusually excited. </p><p>Korvo paused for a second. The effects of the Dumb Ray still hadn’t subsided completely. “Friday?”  Was he forgetting something? It couldn’t possibly be their anniversary. </p><p>“That’s right! It’s the first Friday of the month! That means it’s date night!” </p><p>“That is ridiculous. Every night occurs on a date.”</p><p>Terry laughed and put his hand on Korvo’s shoulder. Everything was a joke to him. “That gets funnier every time!”</p><p>Korvo brushes Terry’s hand off of him. It seems that Korvo has forgotten what “date night” was. Ten blasts of a Dumb Ray does that to you. “Explain it to me again.” </p><p>“Couples go to scheduled fancy dinners to help keep their relationship alive.” </p><p>Evidently, Terry has explained this concept multiple times. There were no side tangents, no movie references, and no headaches. “<em> I </em>am satisfied with our relationship.” Korvo sunk into himself and slightly turned away. “Are… you… not satisfied?” </p><p>Terry erupted into an even louder bout of laughter and slapped his knee. “Hah! That gets funnier every time, too! It’s for fun, Korvo. I already made reservations at your favorite restaurant for 8PM.” </p><p>“But, I--” </p><p>Terry was already heading back inside to give Jesse and Yumyulack their drinks. “Make sure you wear something nice this time!” </p><p>Korvo racked his mind for any memories of going on a date night with Terry, but there was nothing. Korvo didn’t realize how harsh the effects of the Dumb Ray were. He felt like an idiot. Maybe it was like the NBC show Dateline. He had some researching to do. If Terry found out Korvo’s memory was still foggy, Korvo would surely get locked up again. </p><p>Terry was about to go on the best date night of his short, pathetic life. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was 7:50 PM, Terry was already dressed in his favorite pink button-up with the top button unbuttoned and jeans, and Korvo was nowhere to be found. To make things worse, Korvo took the car so Terry couldn’t even go to the nearest Jack in the Box to drown his sorrows in a $5 munchie meal. It was uncharacteristic of Korvo to forget about date night, especially when he reminded Korvo just earlier. Perhaps, he wondered, the Dumb Ray effects had not subsided yet.</p><p>He went into the replicants’ bedroom to ask them if they knew where Korvo was, but they were gone. That’s right, they were at a party and said they wouldn’t be back home until midnight. Terry was alone at the house. Bored. Bored in the house and in the house bored--just as how that TikTok prophesied. </p><p>There were three loud knocks on the front door. Terry groaned. “Coming!” He wasn’t in the mood to entertain the neighbors. </p><p>Terry opened the door to find a bouquet of a dozen red roses being shoved into his face. It was Korvo, all dressed up in a tuxedo as if he was about to get married. </p><p>“I have arrived to date night you,” Korvo declared. </p><p>Terry happily accepted the bouquet. “Sick plants, dude! I didn’t know they came in red.” </p><p>“Red means love.” </p><p>“Cool! Should I plant them?” </p><p>“No, you put them in a vase with water.” </p><p>“Hmm…” Terry stared at the stems. “I don’t know, Korvo, don’t plants need dirt?” </p><p>“Why would I--” Korvo stopped himself and took a deep breath. He had to be charismatic. “You put them in a vase, you look at them for a couple days, and then they die.” </p><p>“Aww…” Now Terry was bummed out. He hated reminders of his planned obselescence and inevitable death. “What’s the point of it, then?” </p><p>“Because they’re red, Terry!” Korvo’s fury was quick to resurface. “Red means love!” </p><p>“Okay, fine, but you don’t have to <em> yell! </em>” </p><p>Korvo hated himself. <em> Stupid. </em>He was already ruining their date night. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jazz music played softly in the background. It would have been relaxing if it weren’t <em> avant-garde </em>jazz. It was times like these that made Korvo pray for the Pupa to eat everyone and terraform the planet, already. He had no idea how the cacophony he was hearing could possibly be classified as music. There was no discernible key signature, no rhythm, no melody, no dynamics--it was literally just a collection of instruments blasting away and competing with each other to see who could best resemble a dying animal. </p><p>“What the <em> hell </em>is this?” he grumbled. </p><p>Terry was busy looking through the menu. “‘Om’ by John Coltrane.” </p><p>Korvo was taken aback by the answer. He didn’t know Terry listened to this kind of noise. Even TV static sounded more harmonious. “What’s the point of it?” The thought of someone sitting in a recording studio and blasting terrible screeches into a microphone was enough to make someone gloober. </p><p>“Uh, to piss off people like you, duh!” Terry scoffed. “Just relax a little, okay, Korvy?” He reached across the table to put his hand over Korvo’s. </p><p>Korvo stared down at Terry’s hand and pondered for a moment. He curled his fingers over Terry’s hand. “I see… So what you’re saying is that music acts as a medium not only to organize patterns and produce a conventionally pleasing aesthetic, but also to defy those same standards and redefine the purpose of music through an ironic lens?” </p><p>“That’s jazz, baby!” For emphasis, Terry does jazz hands with his free hand. </p><p>Korvo leaned in and clasped his other hand over Terry’s. “You know a lot about music,” he comments. A loving smile curled the corners of his mouth upwards. </p><p>Terry smirked. “Well, I <em> did </em> major in music when we went to community college… Remember when we did that? That was fun.” </p><p>Korvo’s smile dropped. “You did?” He had no idea. </p><p>“Yeah, I majored in percussion performance. I was trying to get into a drumline, like in the movie Whiplash. Don’t you remember? I even invited you to my winter and spring recital.” </p><p>Korvo genuinely could not recall anything after Terry referencing Whiplash. This wasn’t on the Dumb Ray, this was clearly on his own negligence. “Oh.” Now that he thought about it, Terry <em> was </em> really good at drumming. </p><p>Terry withdrew his hand and crossed his arms. He sighed, slumped into his seat, and looked away forlornly. “It’s okay, you were probably busy working on the ship… The mission is always the highest priority.” He was already conditioned to expect disappointment when telling Korvo anything about his personal ambitions. It was Wetzel’s Pretzels all over again. </p><p>“It <em> is... </em>” Korvo agreed. </p><p>Terry felt his heart sink. </p><p>“... but you’re a high priority to me, too.” </p><p>Before Terry could respond, their waiter interrupted to take their orders. “Seafood platter for him, fettuccine chicken alfredo pasta for me, and your <em> biggest </em>bottle of wine.” </p><p>“Of course, sir.” The waiter took their menus away and left to relay the orders to the kitchen. </p><p><em> Fuck, </em>Korvo loved it when Terry ordered for the both of them. It made him feel slightly lesser. He tugged at his neck collar. </p><p>“You know… I didn’t actually want to be a Pupa Specialist,” Terry quietly confessed. “I wish I could’ve been a music major on Shlorp.” </p><p>“You could’ve,” Korvo reminded him, “but you’d be dead.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know...” </p><p>Korvo watched Terry slump further into his seat. He was blowing it. Again. Discreetly, he took out his phone on his lap and pulled up a Wikihow article he had bookmarked on Safari: “How to Get Guys to Like You More when You Go on a date”. He skipped to step 3, “Be conversational.” Korvo cleared his throat. “Um… I wanted to be a biologist on Shlorp.” </p><p>“Aren’t you already a biologist?” Terry argued. “Science is like, your whole gimmick.” </p><p>“I’m an <em> electrical engineer </em>. I work with technology. I only got to take a few biology courses but my schedule was so loaded since I was a math/physics/engineering triple major, so I had no time to declare a minor in biology.” </p><p>Terry laughed. “You sure dodged a bullet! Pupa Specialists had to take a <em> shitton </em>of bio classes, and let me tell you, the only silver lining is the sex unit.”</p><p>“There’s a sex unit?” </p><p>“Yeah! Meiosis, DNA, best positions, tongue stuff… Jesse was conceived during that unit!” Terry smiled fondly, as if it were a normal sweet memory to be nostalgic of. “Ooh, ooh, how was Yumyulack conceived?” </p><p>“With my right hand and a magazine at a lab.” Korvo didn’t realize there was anything more to it than that. “Tell me more about this unit,” he demanded. </p><p>“Okay, so on the first day of class, our lab experiment for the day is to analyze genetic fluids, but wait! Our old tree professor forgot to order enough sample genetic fluids for the entire class! But, it turns out that collecting genetic fluids is the real lab experiment! Of course, I’m just sitting there with my lifemate, confused as hell, while the TA’s start to unbutton their robes…” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Terry and Korvo laughed as they stumbled out of the restaurant together, holding hands and swinging it between them. When Terry asked for their biggest bottle of wine, they sure did deliver. Behind them, the warm glow of the restaurant faded away as they searched for their car. </p><p>Terry wiped away tears of mirth with the back of his hand. “So <em> I </em>said, ‘You wouldn’t know one if you saw one!’” </p><p>Korvo dropped the car keys as he erupted in more laughter. “Hohoheehoihoiheehoihoi! You sure told him! That was something that you told him, alright!” </p><p>Korvo and Terry crouched down to reach for the car keys at the same time. They both groped around the spinning ground until their hands met. They looked up at each other with the same dazed, lovesick look in their eyes. </p><p>Within seconds, they were sloppily making out. Terry had so much to drink that he couldn’t even feel where his body started and Korvo’s ended. All he could taste was wine and seafood. He felt Korvo topple over, putting Terry on top of him, straddling Korvo’s hips between his legs. Their tongues swirled around each other as Korvo moaned and dug his fingers onto the back of Terry’s shirt. The sidewalk was cold, but their bodies were hot enough to compensate. </p><p>Terry pulled away and fumbled to unbutton his shirt. </p><p>“Woah, woah, woah--I think we should, should go home first.” Korvo slowly sat himself up. </p><p>“You can’t even drive!” </p><p>“Of <em> course </em>I can!” Korvo declared, unintentionally flicking specks of saliva onto Terry’s face as he spoke. “W-We’re aliens! Our bodies… they got high tolerance… Alcohol sharpens our senses!” He pushed Terry off of him and crawled over to the car keys. </p><p>Terry helped him up. “That doesn’t sound so right, but I don’t know enough to argue with that!” </p><p>Korvo waved the car key fob in the air and pressed the lock button repeatedly, struggling to hear where their car was. “Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!” he called out, as if it were a dog that could respond and come running over. “Fuck, where’d I park?” </p><p>Terry turned Korvo around to face their car. </p><p>“Oh shiiit, found it!” </p><p>Korvo clicked the unlock button a few dozen times, then they let themselves in. Neither of them bothered to strap in their seatbelts.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as their bedroom door was shut and locked, Korvo and Terry started hurriedly undressing each other. Terry kissed Korvo’s neck as he loosened his bowtie while Korvo yanked Terry’s shorts down and began unbuttoning his shirt. </p><p>“<em>Fuuuck, </em> Terry,” Korvo raspily moaned out. “I-I want you to dominate me! Dominate me, Terry! Make me your slut!” </p><p>“Yeah, you’re a little slut, huh?” Terry palmed Korvo’s mound. “My fucking whore needs to be taught a lesson?” </p><p>Korvo bucked his hips into Terry’s hand. “Yes, Terry!” he groaned. “Teach me a lesson!” </p><p>Terry swept Korvo off his feet in one motion and carried him to the bed. As soon as he dropped him, he crawled on top of Korvo and tugged Korvo’s dress pants down. Korvo’s rootstalk was eager to be exposed, wriggling out of its hole to meet Terry’s tongue. Terry gave the thick root one long, slobbering, lick up the shaft and to the tip. “Alright, Korvy, pop quiz--what’s the powerhouse of the cell?” </p><p>Korvo didn’t respond. </p><p>“Wait, Korvo, you <em> do </em>know what the powerhouse of the cell is, don’t you?” Terry heard a small sob. He looked up at Korvo, who was covering his blushing face, wet and shiny from fresh tears. Terry crawled away from between Korvo’s legs and to his side. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he whispered gently. He coaxed Korvo’s hands away from his face. </p><p>Of course, being asked what was wrong only made Korvo cry harder and curl away. “I-I-I forgot!” he wailed. “I f-forgot what the powerhouse of the cell is! W-What is it? I have no f-f-fucking clue!”</p><p>Terry hugged him from behind. “It’s okay, baby, it doesn’t matter! It’s just the mitochondria.” </p><p>“I-I just… I just feel <em> so </em> dumb. I’ve been waiting weeks for my intelligence to fully recover ever since you hit me with the Dumb Ray, but… but that’s <em> it. </em> This is as smart as I ever was before! And I’m fucking s-s-st-stu- <em> stupid! </em>” </p><p>Terry squeezed him harder while he sobbed and wailed and gooblered all over the both of them. “There, there, Korvo.” He knew the drill. Korvo cried during sex all the time--something about the physical release of his genetic fluids seemed to trigger an emotional catharsis in him. This time was unusually early, though. They hadn’t even finished foreplay. “Do you want some ice cream?” </p><p>“N-No, let’s continue having sex,” Korvo insists. </p><p>“But you’re crying--” </p><p>“--Well, I’m still horny!” He tried to dry his eyes, but it was a Sisyphean task. </p><p>“Alright, fine, but talk about your feelings while I’m sucking you off.” Terry crawled back over to Korvo’s crotch and continued where he left off--licking the thick root all over, from bottom to top. He began sucking the tip of it, which wriggled slightly as it grew more. </p><p>Korvo panted heavily. “O-O-Oh my g-god…” Hot pleasure took over him. “Well, I wanted to be a biologist on Shlorp, but…” He interrupted himself with a loud moan when Terry started deep-throating his root. “<em> Hohhhmygod! </em> Oh, Terry! Fuck, it feels so good!” He felt his root lengthening more and wriggle down Terry’s throat. “Terry, Terry, Terry… I’m gonna-- <em> ohhh, fuck… </em> ” </p><p>Terry gave a small grunt of surprise when Korvo’s genetic fluids began squirting down his throat. He could just barely taste the sweet, floral nectar as he swallowed. There was so much to swallow down. Korvo was always so repressed--he was always too busy studying repair manuals to jerk off every now and then. </p><p>Korvo felt dizzy from the waves of pleasure still crashing over him after his release. “Terry, I love y--”</p><p>“--What happened?” Terry interrupted. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“What happened to being a biologist?” Terry asked again. “I mean, you could’ve just not majored in so many majors in the first place, right?” </p><p>Korvo grabbed a spare pillow and put it over his face. “It’s not important anymore, never mind,” he said, muffled. </p><p>“Korvo, c’mon, I won’t tell you my secret sex techniques if you don’t tell me your tragic backstory.” </p><p>Korvo uncovered his face. “Tell me,” he demanded.</p><p>“You first!” </p><p>Korvo took a moment to decide if it was truly worth opening up about his deepest, darkest insecurities just for sex. It was a very short moment. “I got a B+ in Intro to Biology my first year.” </p><p>Terry waited for further explanation, but there was nothing more. “B+ isn’t a bad grade?” </p><p>“I know!” Korvo snapped. “But I-I freaked out! That was my first B in a class, ever! And now we’re stuck on Earth and the Pupa could destroy us all any second and it’ll be all my fault because I wasn’t smart enough to fix the ship! And I’m not even smart enough to understand why the Pupa is 670C because I got freaked out over a B! And now we’re all going to die!” Gooblers danced all over their bedsheets. </p><p>“Korvo, baby, relax!” He wiped away Korvo’s tears. “Even if you quadruple-majored in biology/math/physics/engineering, we’d <em> still </em>be on Earth because you couldn’t fix the ship. It doesn’t matter!” </p><p>Korvo buried his face into Terry’s chest and gave out a strangled scream. </p><p>Terry laughed to himself. “I mean, what’s the point of studying so much if you can’t even fix the ship?” He stroked the back of Korvo’s head lovingly. “<em> I </em>was able to fix a lavatic reactor in just a few minutes of reading one of your dumb manuals!” One of the gooblers popped straight into his eye. “Ow! Okay, I’m sorry! I guess the point is, uh… I’ll help you fix the ship. How does that sound?” </p><p>The gooblers finally came to a stop. “You will?” </p><p>“Anything to get you to stop crying during sex…” Terry grumbled.</p><p>Korvo began showering Terry with kisses. “Oh, Terry! Thank you! Mwah, mwah! Thank you so much! There’s <em> so </em>much I still have yet to diagnose in the ship--the catalytic nasprober, the psionic cholecystosanitizer, the carcino-fibrillator, the hexylgraph, the blinkers--” </p><p>The list went <em> on </em> and <em> on </em> and <em> on and on and on </em>. Terry didn’t realize how much was wrong with the ship until now. He started to understand why Korvo was so stressed out all the time. Korvo had spent hours every day working on the ship for over a year, and this entire time Terry assumed that Korvo was just bad at repairing. </p><p>There had to be an end to this. Terry slowly crawled back over to Korvo’s root, still wet with saliva and nectar genetic fluids, and began sucking at it again. It was only a matter of seconds until Korvo was back to being a squirming, moaning mess.</p><p>Korvo rested his hand on Terry’s head. “T-T-Terry... T-Terry! Oh, Terry!” </p><p>After Terry deemed it wet enough, he finally gave his mouth a break. “Okay, don’t freak out,” he warned Korvo. </p><p>“Why should I not freak out?” Korvo asked, freaking out already. </p><p>“I’m gonna try a special Shlorpian sex technique on you.” </p><p>Korvo has only ever had sex with Terry the traditional way--humping and twisting their roots around each other. “It won’t hurt, will it?” </p><p>“Hmm--well--um---I wouldn’t say <em> hurt? </em>” </p><p>“I do not like your hesitance.” </p><p>“Okay, okay, okay! So, you twist up your partner’s root into a spiral-cone-thing, tuck that into their root-hole, and fuck it like a pussy, basically.” </p><p>The image of it was vivid in Korvo’s head. It sounded so… demeaning and aggressive. “Okay.” </p><p>Terry kissed him. “I love you!” He licks Korvo’s root and tries to coat as much saliva as he can on it before twisting the root as tight as he can. This, of course, is not the part where it hurts because their roots do not have pain receptors. With his other hand, he gently pries open Korvo’s root hole. </p><p>Korvo groaned. He felt so violated in a way he had never felt before. It felt so <em> lewd </em> to have Terry stretch his root hole open. He bites his tongue when Terry starts fingering him. “Mmghh…!” It hurt so good. </p><p>“Damn, Korvo, you’re so <em> tight. </em>Tighter than Honey Boo Boo’s training bra!” </p><p>“Oh, shut up.” </p><p>“Seriously, you make Terri look like a corner street hooker! Because you’re so tight, get it?” </p><p>“Yes, Terry. I get it.” </p><p>Terry lapped at Korvo’s hole, then stuck the tip of his tongue in. Breathy moans spilled out of Korvo as he clenched himself around Terry’s tongue. Terry went back to sucking on Korvo’s root while slowly pushing his finger inside of Korvo’s hole. Korvo’s moans crescendoed with every millimeter Terry pushed in. Terry tried to wriggle his finger and stretch out Korvo’s hole as much as he could before squeezing in another one. </p><p>“Ahh… Ahh! T-Terry! Oh my god--Terry! Mmphh!” Korvo grinded his hips against Terry’s fingers. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! T-Th-That feels s-so good!” He was close to cumming all over again. </p><p>Terry took his mouth off of Korvo’s root and began twirling the root even tighter around his finger. He wasn’t one to brag, but it was known that he had the best root-twirling technique in his class. Korvo’s root was, thankfully, very flexible and easily conformed to the twirled form. Terry quickly shoved the root as deep into Korvo’s hole as possible. There was a soft squelch underneath Korvo’s grunts. Terry got on top of Korvo, pinned Korvo’s arms over his head, and kissed him as he gently pushed his root inside of Korvo. </p><p>Korvo wrapped his legs around Terry’s hips. He finally understood the human concept of “heaven” and it was Terry holding him down and jackhammering away at his hole. Within seconds, he was already cumming. His root clenched hard around Terry’s and squirted more lubrication for Terry to penetrate even deeper and harder. </p><p>It wasn’t long until Terry cummed, too. His hot nectar filled Korvo up and leaked all over both of their groins. He slowed down, then eventually paused. This was usually around the time when Korvo started to cry again. He rested his sweaty forehead against Korvo’s. “Korvo?” </p><p>The waterworks came back. “Terry, I love you so much! I-I-I’m sorry I keep crying d-during s-s-sex!” </p><p>“It’s okay, I love you too.” He accepted more tear-stained kisses. “Do you wanna keep going?” </p><p>Korvo shook his head no. </p><p>Terry got off of Korvo and hugged Korvo and patted his back while he cried. “It’s okay, Korvy… I love you a lot, too! We have a house and replicants and a cute little Pupa--we really nailed this whole family thing, huh?” </p><p>All in all, Terry would say that it was a very successful date night. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>